


Cooler Heads, We Have Not

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Couple Argues, Creature shifting to human, Dragon Len, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Human Barry, Hybrid Dragon Len, M/M, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Crossing his arms, Barry let out a huff of frustration as he narrowed his gaze, nearly to slits, as he glared up at the silvery blue scaled dragon before him. His teeth grinding as he tried to keep himself from yelling. Finally after a moment, feeling like he had slight control over himself, Barry ground out in a displeased tone, “Len.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Cooler Heads, We Have Not

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaned up, and reposted old fic of me. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!!

* * *

Crossing his arms, Barry let out a huff of frustration as he narrowed his gaze, nearly to slits, as he glared up at the silvery blue scaled dragon before him. His teeth grinding as he tried to keep himself from yelling. Finally, after a moment, feeling like he had slight control over himself, Barry ground out in a displeased tone, “ _Len_.”

The dragon lets out a deep, throaty chuckle, shifting to stand on his legs. Staring for a long moment, he shifts his wings, crossing them over his chest, and shimmers, almost glow, and shrinks, changing, until he stands before Barry in his human form. He watches, eyes half lidded and lips stretched into a lazy, almost sneering smile, and inclines his head. 

“Now, now, Scarlet,” Len drawls, sauntering closer, he circled the younger man before coming to a stop behind him. Stepping up, until he’s flushed against Barry’s body, hands moving to settle on Barry’s hips. “Don’t be too _cold_ with me,” he whispered, his breath grazing the back of Barry’s neck as he moved to place his mouth right next to Barry’s left ear.

Barry can’t help but shudder lightly, trying to fight and keep himself from sagging back into Len’s body. The heat coming from the hybrid was far too tempting, Barry thought mournfully. But after a moment the younger man shook himself and stepped away, spinning on his heel as he backed away a few steps and let his glare grow darker.

“No,” Barry stated firmly, his anger coming through loud and clear as he dug his fingers into his biceps. “No, you don’t get to do that, _Leonard_. You don’t get to distract me. I’m mad and I’m going to keep being mad until you apologize. _Properly_.”

Snorting, Len rolled his unnaturally electric blue eyes as his lips curled into a sneer, head turning to stare off to the side of Barry’s body, rather than looking directly at the man.

They settled into a tense, uncomfortable silence for a long pause, neither willing to be the first to speak up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
